1. Technical Field
This application generally relates to a data storage system, and more particularly to techniques used with path selection such as when performing a remote data copying operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems may include different resources used by one or more host processors.
Resources and host processors in a computer system may be interconnected by one or more communication connections. These resources may include, for example, data storage devices such as those included in the data storage systems manufactured by EMC Corporation. These data storage systems may be coupled to one or more host processors and provide storage services to each host processor. Multiple data storage systems from one or more different vendors may be connected and may provide common data storage for one or more host processors in a computer system.
A host processor may perform a variety of data processing tasks and operations using the data storage system. For example, a host processor may perform basic system I/O operations in connection with data requests, such as data read and write operations.
Host processor systems may store and retrieve data using a storage device containing a plurality of host interface units, disk drives, and disk interface units. Such storage devices are provided, for example, by EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass. and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,939 to Yanai et al., 5,778,394 to Galtzur et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,147 to Vishlitzky et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,208 to Ofek. The host systems access the storage device through a plurality of channels provided therewith. Host systems provide data and access control information through the channels to the storage device and storage device provides data to the host systems also through the channels. The host systems do not address the disk drives of the storage device directly, but rather, access what appears to the host systems as a plurality of logical disk units. The logical disk units may or may not correspond to the actual disk drives. Allowing multiple host systems to access the single storage device unit allows the host systems to share data stored therein.
Different tasks may be performed in connection with data stored on one or more data storage systems. One such task may include making a copy of data. At times, the amount of data to be copied may be a large amount from one or more devices. It may be desirable to have an efficient technique for copying the data in a distributed fashion. It may also be desirable to provide for such a copying technique which uses one or more processors as may be available, and which ensures that all the data is copied in the event of a failure of one or more of the processors. It may also be desirable to ensure that the processors copying data do not cause a performance bottleneck for the paths selected and used in connection with the copying.